Cherry Blossom
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Hari ini, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke taman Konoha. Tujuan Sakura adalah untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke Oto dan tak akan kembali lagi. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura? Dapatkah dia manyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke? SasuSaku! Read and Review please :D


_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

"_**Cherry Blossom" by Tania Hikarisawa**_

_**Main Chara: Sakura H. & Sasuke U.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tahun ini adalah musim semi terindah yang pernah terjadi di Konoha. Walikota mereka dua tahun belakangan ini baru saja menanam seribu pohon bunga sakura di sekeliling taman kota Konoha. Dan di tahun ini adalah pertama kalinya pohon-pohon itu berbunga. Bunga sakura dengan kelopaknya yang berwarna merah muda. Setiap angin yang datang berhembus pasti selalu membawa mahkota-mahkotanya untuk ikut menari bersama sapuan lembut sang angin. Begitu indah dan menenangkan hati.

Liburan musim panas sudah di ujung mata dan hal itu membuat banyak orang yang berkunjung ke taman kota. Selain untuk menikmati keindahan bunga sakura, banyak juga di antara mereka yang sengaja datang ke sana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau bersama teman.

Salah satunya adalah gadis bermarga Haruno yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon bunga sakura di sana. Dress selutut berwarna merah muda membungkus tubuhnya. Rambut pendeknya tertutupi oleh topi renda berwarna cokelat yang serasi dengan pita dressnya. Sepatu kain berwarna putih kecoklatan menutupi kakinya. Tas buatan tangan tersampir di lengannya yang putih.

"Sudah lama?" sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba itu mengangetkan sang gadis yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Gadis itu segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara dengannya. Setelah melihat orang tersebut, pipi gadis itu memperlihatkan semburat merah tipis yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Tidak lama kok, Sasuke_-kun_," sahutnya tersenyum.

"Hn, baguslah," pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum tipis. "Jadi... sekarang kita ke mana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, gadis bernama Sakura itu menjadi sedikit gelagapan. Dia yang ingin mengajak sahabat kecilnya itu untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar taman Konoha. Tapi, sampai sekarang dia bahkan belum menentukan mau ke mana. "Mm...," gurauan tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya sembari memikirkan ingin pergi ke mana.

"Biar kutebak," Sasuke menyela dan membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau belum menentukan mau ke mana, bukan?" tepat sasaran. Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat tertawa kecil saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut. "Hah... sudahlah, ikuti aku," Sasuke akhirnya menarik tangan gadis tersebut sedangkan Sakura hanya membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah kafetaria yang masih berada di dekat taman kota Konoha. "Aku belum pernah melihat ini," gumam Sakura.

"Baru dibuka sekitar seminggu yang lalu," tanggap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke arah salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di luar kafetaria. Mereka duduk saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Pantas aku tidah tahu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke.

Sekilas tampak semburat merah di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke memang bukanlah orang yang suka mencari tempat makan yang baru dibuka. Ini memang sedikit aneh saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bahkan tahu sejak kapan kafetaria ini dibuka.

"Calon kakak iparku yang memberitahu," sahutnya akhirnya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Hana_-nee_?"

"Hn. Memang siapa lagi? Kakakku cuma punya satu tunangan, Sakura," sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil buku menu di depannya.

Sakura sedikit cemberut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Hanya bercanda, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau tidak punya rasa humor sedikitpun."

"Ingin mencari hiburan, kenapa mengajakku? Lebih baik kau jalan-jalan dengan si _Dobe_ itu," ada nada kesal di kata-kata Sasuke.

"Dia sibuk, Ino sibuk, Sai, Hinata juga sibuk, yang tersisa hanya kau, Sasuke_-kun_," Sakura semakin cemberut.

Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya dari buku menu. Dia dapat melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya yang sedang cemberut. Dan sebenarnya hal itu ingin membuatnya tertawa tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertawa. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja Sakura malah ngambek dengannya.

"Kau mau memesan apa?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Terserah," sahut Sakura ketus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke segera memanggil salah satu pelayan di sana. "Dua _pancake_. Satu dengan es krim strowberry, satu lagi dengan sirup _mapple_. Dan dua teh hangat," ucap Sasuke.

Sang pelayan terlihat mencatat. Setelah mengulangi semua pesanan Sasuke, pelayan itu segera pergi untuk memberi pesanan Sasuke kepada koki di dalam.

Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar kata pancake yang diucapkan Sasuke. Pagi-pagi begini memang cocok sarapan pancake. Ditambah lagi, itu adalah makanan kesukaan Sakura.

"Apa? Sudah selesai cemberutnya?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Sakura dengan senyum tetap terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hn."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil menatap pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran di dekat mereka. Bunga sakura itu tampak menari di udara saat ia terlepas dari dahannya ketika tertiup angin. Dan tarian tersebut akan berakhir setelah ia sampai di atas permukaan bumi karena gravitasi.

"Jadi... bagaimana kuliahmu, Sakura?"

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Paras terkejut sedikit terlihat di wajahnya. Bukannya kenapa hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Sasuke yang memulai percakapan. Biasanya, Sakuralah yang selalu memulai percakapan jika bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sibuknya sudah berkurang. Skripsiku juga sudah selesai," sahut Sakura ceria mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dari fakultas kedokteran. "Kuliahmu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura mengikuti pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hampir sama sepertimu. Skripsiku juga sudah selesai," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ah! Berarti kita bisa lulus hampir bebarengan. Oh ya, kakakmu bagaimana? Bukannya waktu itu kau sempat bilang ayah dan kakakmu bertengakar, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Itachi itu tetap ingin meneruskan pendidikannya menjadi pengacara. Ayah sempat menentang tapi akhirnya sekarang menerimanya juga. Sekarang akulah yang terus dikejar ayah agar mau menjadi pemimpin perusahaan menggantikannya," sahut Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu sesuai dengan jurusan yang kau ambil kan, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau memang hebat dalam hal bisnis."

"Aa," tanggap Sasuke datar.

"Dan sepertinya bagus juga kalau Itachi_-nii_ menjadi pengacara," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit heran dengan senyuman di wajah Sakura itu.

"Begini," Sakura berdehem sekali. "Jadi jika kau berurusan dengan polisi, keluargamu tidak perlu menyewa pengacara, kan? Kan sudah ada Itachi_-nii_?" lanjut Sakura diikuti suara tawaan kecil.

"Tch! Memang kapan aku pernah berurusan dengan polisi?"

"Dulu," sahut Sakura semangat. "Saat kau masih SMA. Kau pernah berkelahi dengan anak kuliahan di dekat sekolah, kan?"

Sekarang Sasuke memasang tersenyum mengejek di wajahnya setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Heh! Memangnya siapa gadis cengeng yang dulu menangis hanya gara-gara dikerjai anak kuliahan. Dan membuatku memukul orang-orang itu?"

Ah! Sakura melupakan hal itu. Yang membuat Sasuke berkelahi adalah dia. Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan, niat awal ingin mengerjai Sasuke hilang sudah. Itu semua karena kesalahan mengambil topik, Sakura.

"Sudah, sudah! Iya, iya, aku yang salah," sahut Sakura akhirnya.

Ada jeda sebentar di percakapan mereka, dan lagi-lagi Sasukelah yang memulai percakapan baru.

"Sakura, bukannya kemarin kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" entah mengapa hari ini, Sasuke terlihat banyak bicara.

Pertanyaan Sasuke itu kontan membuat semburat merah muncul kembali di wajah Sakura. Memang benar, Sakura yang mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan hari ini. Itu pun atas paksaan sahabat-sahabatnya terutama Ino. Dia bohong mengatakan kalau Ino sibuk hari ini.

Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke hari ini. Perasaan yang sudah ia pendam sejak kecil. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Bukankah cinta itu memang seperti itu? Datang tiba-tiba, dan bermekaran tanpa henti. Di hati Sakura, musim semi masih panjang dan ia tidak ingin musim semi itu berakhir.

"A-ah... i-itu..." jawaban Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja pelayan di kafetaria itu datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Dua _pancake_ dengan dua teh hangat," ujar pelayan laki-laki itu sambil meletakkan pesanan di atas meja. "Selamat menikmati," tambahnya kemudian pergi.

"Hari ini aku yang traktir," Sasuke berkata tiba-tiba.

"A-ah... terima kasih," sahut Sakura sedikit gugup. Melihat _pancake_ di atas meja, Sakura tiba-tiba melupakan hal yang ingin ia katakan.

Sasuke menghirup teh melatinya. "Jadi kau ingin bicara apa tadi?"

Lagi-lagi semburat merah itu menjalari wajah Sakura. "I-itu... nanti saja," sahutnya pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn, terserah kau saja."

Sakura memotong _pancake_ es krim strowberinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Rasa khas _pancake_ dan rasa manis es krim bercampur jadi satu di mulutnya. "Mm... enak," gumamnya.

"Sakura, anggap ini... sebagai traktiran terakhirku di Konoha," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang mengunyah suapan kedua pancakenya.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Ucapanmu seperti orang yang akan pergi saja," tanggap Sakura. "Iya, iya, lain kali biar aku yang traktir," lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura, sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Sasuke, tapi biarlah jika Sakura menganggapnya seperti itu sekarang.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Yang tersisa di atas meja hanyalah dua buah cangkir kosong dengan dua buah piring berisi sisa-sisa hiasan pancake.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke setelah membayar makanan mereka.

"Boleh. Ayo," Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke deretan pohon Sakura yang berjejer rapi.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan ditemani taburan bunga sakura dari atas. Helaiannya terkadang terjatuh di atas topi yang dikenakan Sakura atau terjatuh di atas kepala Sasuke. Yang membuat mereka sedikit tertawa-tawa. Bahkan Sakura sampai melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit di belakang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Sakura," panggilnya.

"Hm?" Sakura berhenti berjalan dan berbalik badan, menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi hal ini membuat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah.

"Ah! I-itu... aku sebenarnya...,"

Melihat Sakura yang lama menjawabnya. Sasuke memilih mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujarnya.

Sakura spontan menengadahkan kepalanya. Apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan? Mungkinkah hal itu sama dengan yang Sakura ingin katakan? "A-apa, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di Oto," satu kalimat Sasuke berikutnya membuat pikiran Sakura melayang entah ke mana. "Dan sepertinya aku juga tidak akan kembali ke Konoha, Sakura."

Hilang sudah. Pupus sudah harapan Sakura untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Dia takut,gelisah dan khawatir. Bukan ketakutan kalau ia akan ditolak oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia takut kalau perasaannya akan membebani Sasuke. Dia takut Sasuke akan membatalkan keinginannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Oto. Dan Sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Cinta memang terkadang egois, tapi ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang egois.

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk memimpin anak perusahaan yang ada di Oto," satu kalimat itu memperjelas kata-kata Sasuke sebelumnya. Benar, kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan kembali ke Konoha lagi.

"Be-begitu," suara Sakura bergetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Air mata berusaha keras untuk ditahannya agar tidak mengalir dari matanya.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura yang tertutupi topi kain. "Jangan bersedih, anak cengeng. Ada banyak media elektronik di sekitar kita, kan?"

"Aku tidak sedih," bantah Sakura lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kau ingin mengatakan apa, Sakura?"

"A-ah! I-itu... aku cuma ingin mengucapkan selamat karena sebentar lagi kau lulus kuliah, Sasuke_-kun_," bohong Sakura untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Ada sedikit raut kekecewaan di mata Sasuke sekilas, tapi dia segera menghilangkannya. "Hm... terima kasih, Sakura. Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Kau jalan-jalan saja lagi," Sasuke segera pergi dari sana tanpa membiarkan Sakura mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan di pelupuk mata akhirnya terjatuh juga. Mengalir turun di pipinya yang putih, membentuk dua anak sungai.

Menyadari ada beberapa orang yang menatap dirinya, Sakura segera menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. "A-aku pergi saja," gumamnya pada diri sendiri lalu meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri deretan pohon sakura.

Suasana hatinya sedang memburuk sekarang. Bahkan keindahan pohon-pohon sakura di sepanjang jalan tidak dapat membuat hatinya senang. Pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan cara seperti ini. Begitu tiba-tiba dan begitu menyakitkan.

"Sasuke_-kun_...," gumamnya. Hancur sudah pertahanannya. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia mengeluarkan tangisnya, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Yang terpenting sekarang, dia bisa membuat hatinya lebih lega.

Lebih dari lima menit, Sakura tetap terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit basah oleh air matanya. Topi kain berwarna cokelatnya sudah sejak tadi terjatuh karena ia menunduk terlalu keras. Sakura tidak peduli akan bisik orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mengatakan kalau dia aneh.

"Jangan menangis di tempat umum, anak cengeng," tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Suara itu, Sakura mengenali suara itu. Suara yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki yang ia cintai.

"Sasuke_-kun_," tebak Sakura. Dengan cepat dia berbalik guna melihat kalau orang di belakangnya tadi benar-benar Sasuke. "Ke-kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Anak cengeng. Aku tinggal sebentar saja, kau sudah menangis," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Sakura tercengang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Bu-bukannya kau bilang tadi ingin pergi?"

"Iya, aku pergi. Aku pergi mencari ini," sahut Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan seranting pohon sakura. Di ranting yang tidak terlalu panjang itu berjejer deretan bunga sakura yang terlihat sangat indah.

Tangisan Sakura sekarang berhenti, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi hangat melihat ranting itu. "Ini untukku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu," Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Senyum yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

"Apa?" Sakura menengadah menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau mau kan ikut aku ke Oto untuk menjadi istriku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tenang.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, wajah Sakura lagi-lagi memerah. Air matanya yang sudah berhenti, sekarang mengalir lagi tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dia tidah tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Mulutnya tiba-tiba saja membeku. "A-aku...," suara Sakura bergetar.

"Kalau kau menerimaku, ambil bunga ini, Sakura," suruh Sasuke sambil mengulurkan ranting sakura yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke beberapa saat. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ranting di genggaman Sasuke. Dia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya terulur ke arah ranting sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mengambil ranting tersebut, membawanya ke dalam genggamannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke. Air mata lagi-lagi jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Aku senang sekali," lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap gadis di hadapannya. Perasaan bahagia melingkupi hatinya saat gadis itu menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Sakura," detik itu juga, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun_," sahut Sakura sembari membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the end**

_**Makasih semua buat yang udah baca ^^ ini cuma cerita iseng yang tiba2 aja ada di kepala. ok, review ya ;)**_


End file.
